


Heaven is a Place On Earth

by PJO_Fangirl_13



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, and soft, so soft, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13
Summary: She rests her head against his shoulder as a woman's voice sang out,"Ooh, baby, do you know what it's worth?Ooh, heaven is a place on EarthThey say in heaven, love comes firstWe'll make heaven our place on Earth."Or, the one where El has a nightmare and Mike tries his best to cheer her up
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, mileven - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Heaven is a Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "heaven is a place on earth" by Belinda Carlisle
> 
> and a little of "alone" by Heart at the very end

\----1990----

Mike blinks his eyes open, only to find himself staring into the darkness that enveloped the room he and his wife of five months shared. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, though he didn't understand why, but something felt off. Rolling over to find his source of comfort that would sure calm him, his arms wrap around thin air. His heart beats faster as he shoots up in bed to turn the bedside lamp on and saw that the spot his wife was once peacefully sleeping on was vacant, only a small indent from where she previously laid was visible. 

Throwing the blankets off him, Mike stands and stumbles out of the room, still possessed by the sleep induced sleeper. Blood pounding in his ears as he practically ran down the stairs, breathing rapid as his eyes dance around, looking for a certain someone. It wasn't like he had been dreaming about anything that would cause his panic-stricken behavior, so he really wasn't sure what was causing his panic-stricken behavior. His large feet pad against the wooden floors of their kitchen as he searches for his wife, but doesn't succeed, so he moves into the living room, his footsteps quieting down against the carpet. 

The first thing he's aware of is the faint orange glow of the lamp in the corner of the room, then his ears hear a sniffle coming from the other side. His dark eyes drift over to the couch, freezing upon the familiar frame of his wife. She sits, arms wrapped around her, head dipped down, back heaving as she cried, dark splatters against her grey sweatpants from the tears cascading down her face. 

His heart clenches excruciatingly within his chest, making a breath hitch in his throat, as his legs move subconsciously in her direction. Dropping to his knees directly before her, Mike doesn't utter a word as he places his hands on each of her legs, rubbing them gently up and down in a calming manner, and the fist around his aching heart loosens when her cries subside into small sniffles. 

A couple minutes passed until she finally lifts her her head, caramel brown eyes meeting concerned chocolate brown eyes, though hers were tinged red and a bit puffy, shining with unshed tears. She blinks, a single tear escaping her left eyes, rolling down her already blotchy cheeks and the fist that was once around his heart returns. 

Mike reaches up, briskly swiping the drop of water away, letting his hand linger near her cheek and his lips tug upwards in a small smile as she leans into his touch. His mind knows she isn't ready to talk, that she doesn't want to talk about it, but his heart already knows. It always knows what's bothering her. It was always just a gut feeling, ever since they met, that whenever she cried, he automatically knew, even if he didn't know the details. He'd just get a slight idea, and half the time, he was correct. And although Mike isn't going to pry, he has to cheer her up.

Standing, his hand slowly pulling away from her face as he does so, Mike walks across the room, leaving her alone in confusion on the couch. He stands in front of their record player they had purchased when they first moved into this house, and reaches a hand down into the bin that held all their record disks. Fingers slipping between each one, he searches for the one disk that held a song he is sure would get her to smile, and they curl around the Belinda Carlisle record, pulling it out of it's cover. Placing it on the record player, he sets the needle onto the rim, turning back around as the lyrics start to race throughout their living room. 

A hint of a smile graces El's face as the lyrics of her favorite 80's song trickle into her ears, raising old memories of her teenage years to the surface. 

Slowly sauntering over to her, Mike grabs her hands and pulls her off the couch, ignoring her arched eyebrows as he brings her to the center of the room. He steadily moves their arms back and forth between them, trying to get her sturdy walls to give way, and he lifts one arm, spinning her away from him, then pulls her back into his chest, smiling as she spins back around and wounds her arms around his neck. 

She rests her head against his shoulder as a woman's voice sang out, 

"Ooh, baby, do you know what it's worth?

Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth

They say in heaven, love comes first

We'll make heaven our place on Earth." 

Craning his neck downwards, Mike buries his face in her chestnut curls, a bit frizzed from tossing and turning in bed (he assumed that's why since he got the idea she had a nightmare), but soft and beautiful nonetheless. He breathes in her intoxicating scent of vanilla and a hint of...coconut, soaking her all in. His eyes close as his arms encircle around her waist, thumbs gently rubbing against her sides, lost in the bliss of the innocent moment. 

A few more lyrics went by, and his heart skips a beat as he hears her humming, feeling the vibrations against his shirt covered shoulder. He burrows his face deeper into her neck, his nose brushing against the back of her neck, and he gives a wide smile when he hears her start to mutter the words against him. 

Then, suddenly, she lifts her head, and he copies her movements so he can see her beautiful face clearly, and she stares into his eyes before she starts singing along to the music, "Baby, I was afraid before. But I'm not afraid anymore." Then she smiles and Mike knows she's feeling much better, whatever feel she had been feeling previously, slowly being pushed back into the back of her brain, getting locked up to never resurface again. 

He lets her go just so he can hold her arms length, both waiting for the beat to drop, smiling in anticipation, and when it finally does, they jump, laughing. They shake their heads, hair flying around wild, and the lyrics belt out of their throats, ringing through their house. Soon after, they let go of each other and start to do their own thing; El's jumping around in circles, curls flying in a frenzy, a big smile spread across her face, arms flinging around as she dances, and she laughs along with Mike. He's doing pretty much the same thing as her, jumping around in circles, limbs all over the place, except he's got less hair flopping. 

"Ooh, baby, do you know what it's worth?

Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth

They say in heaven, love comes first

We'll make heaven our place on Earth

Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth." 

They sing the lyrics as loud as they can, not giving a second thought that it's currently three in the morning, and they're dancing around the living room, jumping on furniture, spinning each other around, not giving a care in the world about who saw or heard. They're right in front of each other, using remotes as microphones, jumping on the balls of their feet, trying to sing through their laughter. And as the song ends, El's still laughing quietly, brushing rebel strands of hair away from her sweaty face, Mike can't help but surge forward and kiss her, hands on either side of her face. 

It takes a moment for El to comprehend what's happening, but when she does, her arms are around his neck again, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair. Their lips move together, praising each other with each kiss, and they both feel the familiar sparks of passion ignite within themselves, warming their hearts with rushes of love. Love for each other. 

Once they pull away, their breaths are heavy, and they smile at each other. 

They catch their breaths and fall back onto the couch beside on another, and El leans against Mike's side as he brings his arm to wrap around her shoulders, tugging her closer into his chest, and he presses a sweet kiss to the crown of her head. "How are you feeling?" he asks her, knowing that even though she's better, there's still a wound on her heart, ready to burst open when their little euphoria comes to an end, so better ask now before it's to late. 

"Wide awake, but good. Really good. I don't think I can go back to sleep after that." 

A smirk pulls at his mouth as he agrees, then he stands and makes his way back over to the record player, taking the Belinda Carlisle disk off and back into it's pocket. He bends down, searching for the Heart record, pulling it out, and setting it down on the record player. Once the needle is on the rim, the rhythm starts going, and Mike turns around, snapping his fingers to the beat as he nods his head, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling as he hears her giggle. 

El waits till the chorus begins to jump up from the couch, pointing her fingers at him as she sings along because the lyrics are so true to them, "Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really care until I met you!" She laughs as Mike sings along. 

The rest of the night is spent dancing and singing. 

Although, good think it's the weekend, because when they finally did pass out on the couch after their bodies grew two tired of the physical action at four in the morning, and exhaustion finally took it's toll, they didn't wake up until noon that next day. 

"Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth

They say in heaven, love comes first

We'll make heaven our place on Earth." 


End file.
